


Society's Influence on Beauty

by Jamie_Thompson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Thompson/pseuds/Jamie_Thompson
Summary: This is an essay on society's role In expressing physical beauty.





	

In today’s society we are overwhelmed with messages of self-image. Typically for pushing the idea 

of perfection into the minds of the younger generations. Filling them to the brink with standards 

that pressure youth to attempt to retain a certain image that is displayed through products targeted 

at young people. 

 

The last sixteen years have made a lot of changes to our daily lives. The media has always had a big 

influence on people, whether it be food, electronics, or other products. The most influential of them all 

are ads selling the idea of physical beauty, putting appearance in the spotlight as the most important 

thing for people to maintain. 

 

Beauty ads have a substantial influence on the minds of the young generations. By targeting children 

at an early age through television ads, billboards, internet ads, etc. Product companies are able to 

subliminally convince these young people that they need to use these products if they want to fit into

society.

 

While being subliminally persuaded as a child, by the time they come to the age where their independent 

enough to buy things for themselves, they have already been exposed to ads giving beauty products priority 

over other products. The average Canadian woman will spend around fifteen thousand dollars on makeup in 

their lifetime.

 

In the end, Physical beauty is definitely given more attention than inner beauty. Unfortunately most fail to see 

that outer beauty doesn’t last forever, no matter how much makeup you use it can never last. You can try all you 

want to stay beautiful but only what’s inside can truly last forever.


End file.
